1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular door lock device.
2. Prior art
According to the conventional and well-known vehicular door lock device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Sho 50-111724, the mechanism has as shown in FIG. 12 a body A provided with a raised portion B defining a guide groove which a striker fixed to a vehicle body or chassis, a latch journalled rotatably to the body A so as to engage with the striker, a ratchet for holding an engagement between the latch and the striker, an open lever C to be connected to an outer portion of the door and an inner handle, a locking lever adapted to be displaced between its locked position and an unlocked position by means of a key cylinder of the door, and an operative link F adapted to change its position from the unlocked position at which position the link is engaged with a projection E of the ratchet and to the locked position where the link cannot engage with the projection E when the lock lever D displaces, and the operative link F is placed between the locking lever D and the open lever C.
It is noted that the operative link F extends from the opening lever C to the locking lever D through the raised portion B, so that the link F and the raised portion B are structurally overlapped, making a problem of an increased thickness of the whole construction of the conventional lock device.